Oolong
| JapName=ウーロン| RomName=''Ūron''| AniName=Oolong| MangaName=Oolong| AltName=Oolong the Terrible Piggy (By Bulma) Mao Mao| FirstApp=Manga: "Oo! Oo! Oolong!" Anime: "Oolong the Terrible"| Race=Pig| Date of birth=740 Age| Date of death=| Height=3'10"| Weight=70 lbs| FamConnect= Oceanus Shenron (Spawned by Oolong's wish)|}} Oolong is a character in the Dragon Ball manga and the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z anime series who provides comic relief. He is loosely based on the character Zhu Bajie from the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. He plays a large role in the beginning of Dragon Ball, but by the end of Dragon Ball Z, he just shows up from time to time in the company of Master Roshi. Oolong has the distinction of being the first "villain" character converted over the course of the series. He is known as Mao Mao in an early Harmony Gold 1980s dub of Dragon Ball. , Ernesto Lezama (until mid-Frieza Saga) and Arturo Mercado (remaining) (Latin American Spanish). Oolong is a shapeshifting pig, although he was expelled from shapeshifting training for stealing the teacher's panties and lacks the ability to change his form for more than five minutes at a time without a break. After a full five minutes have passed, Oolong's magic requires an additional minute to allow his magic to replenish so that he may transform again.Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 1, #6 ("So Long, Oolong!") (Dragon Ball's other shapeshifter, Puar, completed the training and does not have this limitation.) With his shapeshifting, Oolong can look like anything at all. Oolong's normal form is of a humanoid pig, standing about three feet tall with pale pink skin. Initially, he dressed in the stereotypical clothing of the Communist Party of China, although later he tended to dress in trousers, button-down shirts, and suspenders. The fact that Oolong is a pig wearing a Communist Party of China outfit implies Akira Toriyama's message behind this character. Also, Oolong has a darker attitude in his early appearances. This whole concept is dropped with the beginning of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Like Master Roshi, he also enjoys smoking cigars, eating, and is a pervert, but considerably less so. His favorite hobby is collecting women's underwear. Oolong is cynical and cowardly. Ironically Oolong is a year younger than Goku. A running gag in both Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z is Oolong constantly being beaten up by Bulma during the martial arts tournaments due to her anxiety over the fighting. (At one point he tried to protect himself with a helmet.) Like many Dragon Ball characters, Oolong is named after a food: in this case, oolong tea. Background/History Dragon Ball Oolong's initial appearance was as a villain who terrorized a village and kidnapped their young women (he even was called 人さらい妖怪, "Hitosarai yōkai", literally "kidnapping demon" in Japanese version), but only so they could take care of his house when he was gone. Unfortunately for him, the young women were quite comfortable being stolen and living in wealth and he never found the "nice shy girl" he was looking for. Goku defeated Oolong and the girls were returned to their village. Adventures with Bulma and Goku Bulma decided that he might be useful on her Dragon Ball quest and persuaded him to join their expedition. At first Oolong tries to take the Dragon Balls for himself, but he eats a "vitamin" that causes him to have the trots, anytime someone whistles "Piggy!" (a phrase used to call pigs in for feeding time), which Bulma often uses against him in the first saga. Eventually he becomes good friends with Goku and the others, and helps them to find more Dragon Balls. Oolong realizes that Emperor Pilaf's plan to wish himself world domination can be ruined by making a wish first as the Dragon can only grant one wish. In the manga and the original Japanese anime, Oolong asks for a pair of panties "off a hot babe" just before Emperor Pilaf finishes. In the English anime, Oolong asks for the most comfortable underwear in the world. With this action, Oolong literally saved the world, or as he put it, his "good deed for the day". For a time, he wears said underwear on his head, evidently proud of the gift Shen Long gave him. The World Tournament Oolong attend the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament with his friends to cheer on Goku and Krillin. Red Ribbon conflict Oolong is seen briefly in the Red ribbon saga. He and everybody else wanted to help Goku fight the Red Ribbon army, but Goku already defeated them. Spectator-ship Oolong appears in at the 22nd World Tournament as a spectator to cheer on his friends. At the Tournament they learn of Master Roshi rival Crane hermit and his two students Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. Tien is set on beating Goku in the Tournament to avenge Master Shen brother General Toa. After the tournament Tien and chiaotzu became friends with the others. Later they find that Krillin is found murdered by a monstrous killer. King Piccolo's reincarnation Three years later, Oolong also is the only one to have deduced the true identity of the mysterious female fighter that Goku had to face in the preliminaries (even stating "See, I told you so" while every one of Goku's friends was shocked to learn her true identity). At the end of the Piccolo Jr. Saga in the anime only, Chi-Chi and Baba end up in a village occupied by Oolong-esque pig people. They claim to know Oolong and think he's a big pervert, but their attempts to spy on Chi-Chi and Baba in the village's hot spring show that they aren't any less perverted than he is. Dragon Ball Z Oolong's character dwindles to little importance, although in the anime and several movies, he appears quite often as comic relief. In The World's Strongest, soon after discovering the Dragon Balls have all gathered in one place, Oolong steals Bulma's Dragon Radar, and lures Gohan with him to the Zulmyzubril Mountains to verify their discovery and hopefully wish for another pair of panties. Battle aganist the Saiyans Five years later, he asks Shen Long if he can kill the Saiyans instead of reviving Goku, but Shen Long says he can't do that. At the Kame House, he watches the battle against the Saiyans from television, and later with Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. In a rare moment of compassion, he cries out when Puar faints, their rivalry long forgotten. The space tryant, Frieza Oolong, Master Roshi, Puar, Yajirobe and Chi-Chi try to go to Namek with Dr. Briefs' ship, but to Oolong's delight, their ship breaks down before takeoff. Black water mist Some months later, Oolong is at Kame House for a party with everyone but are is affected with Garlic Jr.'s mist. However, he is later cured along with everyone on Earth by the Sacred Water. The mysterious youth A few years have passed since the defeat of Frieza. Oolong is at Capsule Corp. when Vegeta returns to Earth. Later, everybody senses that Frieza is alive and headed to Earth. The Androids Three years later, Oolong stays at the Kame House with the others, waiting from news of their friends. Death and revival Seven years later, Goku is allowed to come back to earth for one day. Oolong is at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament supporting his friends and later goes with Bulma and the others look for the Dragon Balls. Oolong must later take refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's lookout. A day later, he is turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Later during the battle between Goku and Kid Buu his life is later restored with everyone else on the planet by a wish by Porunga and later gives his powers to Goku's Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. He later appears at Bulma's house for a party. Ten years later at the end of the series, Oolong is at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, once again supporting his friends. Dragon Ball GT Unlike many of the characters, he hasn't aged at all. However, he does age a little in Dragon Ball GT. Years later, In the Baby Saga, when the Earth is about to explode, he moves with everyone else to the new Tuffle Planet, and later reappears at the Capsule Corporation in a party. Oolong's wish for panties leads to the creation of Oceanus Shenron (which, due to the nature of the wish, ironically creates the same kind of Shadow Dragon as most of her brothers). Oolong is last seen in the final flashbacks in the final episode of Dragon Ball anime. Alternate timeline Oolong is one of the few characters to survive in the "Trunks Timeline," as seen the The History of Trunks special. He is hidden in a submarine with Puar, Master Roshi and his Turtle. Video games * Oolong usually appears as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Super Dragon Ball Z, however he appears as a playable fighter in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (transformed into a bat but changes into a rocket for his specials). * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, when all the seven Dragon Balls are gathered, Oolong appears and summons Shenlong, giving the player a choice of 3 Breakthrough capsules. * In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, if two players choose Kid Goku, the loser transforms into Oolong. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in Launch's Skill Shop, Oolong hides himself in a window. * While he himself doesn't appear in Shin Budokai, he is referenced, and is implied to have stolen a wish if the player acquires all the Dragon Balls as Cooler. * He appears in Dragon Ball: Origins, playing mostly the same role as he did in the Pilaf Saga, except that the player must navigate his/her way through Oolong's maze-like lair to battle him. Trivia *While many evil characters eventually reformed and joined the side of good, Oolong has the distinction of being the first. *Oolong is the first to speculate that Goku is not an Earthling, raising the question of whether he is "some kinda space alien" after the destruction he causes as a great ape at Emperor Pilaf's palace.Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 2, #12 ("Separate Ways") *In some of his first appearances, Oolong is shown wearing a suit resembling Chinese Dictator Mao Zedong. This is possibly due to the fact that his character is based on a Chinese Legend. It could also be a reference to George Orwell's Animal Farm as the pigs in that novel were the ones who were in charge of the communist government on the farm. *Oolong's transformations include a demon, a french man, a bull, a ramen-carrying robot, a bat, a rocket, a fish, a motorcycle, and even some panties. *Oolong is the first to make a wish in the Dragonball manga (excluding wishes made not seen.) and also the first to save the world by making a wish in time to stop Pilaf's evil plot. *He is the most frequently appearing non-fighting comic relief character in the movies, appearing in 8 movies. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naoki_Tatsuta Naoki Tatsuta] *FUNimation Dub: Brad Jackson ''' *Latin American Dub: '''Ernesto Lezama (until mid-Frieza Saga), Arturo Mercado (remaining) *Portuguese Dub: Ricardo Spínola References de:Oolong es:Oolong Category:Animals Category:Former Villains